bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Industrial King
Industrial King ''' ''' Ishi is a well built, friendly high school student whose personality can be described as radiant. He comes from a 3 person home including himself and his parents.His fathers quirk is stickiness which allowed him to sweat a sticky substance, his mothers quirk is sweat which allows her to produce an abnormal amount of sweat. When he was young he thought his quirk was worthless and he would be stuck with a boring future but seeing the wide variety of heroes on the news he became dedicated to making himself into a great future hero.If he finds something he is passionate about he will be determined to accomplish whatever his goal is. His friendly and warm personality has helped him gain friends and admirers that support him and his dream. Though he might not seem like it he can be extremely serious at times. He is shown to be most serious while in competition. He also is very observant and always tries to plan ahead before acting. His ultimate goal of being a hero has made him study what heroes do as well as study the ability of pro heroes. He's also gone through an intense training regimen to try to reach his peak potential. Quirk Ishi secretes a black tar like substance from his pores that can harden. He can slightly control what shapes it makes but nothing complicated. Though pretty similar he can produce two types of tar; regular and a quick dry tar. While being extremely sticky his skin has a special sweat that prevents his skin from tearing off when the tar is removed( think of it as the worlds best glue remover).His go to strategy is to create a exoskeleton of hardened tar to increase his defense and to harden his punches. He also uses his tar to hold things in place including himself.His main drawback is that his tar slows him down and producing the tar isn't instantaneous, usually taking him a minute or two. Using his quirk to much can dehydrate him so he tries not to produce an extreme amount but he will push his limit if in a pinch. Fighting style Ishi isn't the type to go gun ablaze, he always analyses his opponents and his environment then creates a plan. He observes during battles and will make plans as he goes. his fighting style is similar to a tank. He uses his incredible endurance with addition of his hardened tar exoskeleton to take attacks easily and attacks using single powerful hits, examples include hardened tar punches and an exoskeleton tackle. He also tries to trap opponents in his sticky tar which he can leave in small puddles on the floor. Ishi tries strategically place his puddles in his blind spots, he will also survey the environment for places he thinks his opponents will go. If an opponent gets caught he will cover them with more tar until they can even move. If they still try to escape a single hardened tar punch to the face will usually calm them down.His defense is usually his exoskeleton but if he's getting hit with heavy elemental attacks such as intense heat or strong winds he'll created a small dome of hardened tar to protect himself. Ishi also possesses a second less used form which he calls the "sticky skin" in this forms he applies and reapplies his sticky tar. He keeps his speed in exchange for losing his ultimate defense. He uses this form if he needs to move quickly, stick to something or someone and by concentrating his tar on his hands and feet he can climb up surfaces. Ishi is a close range fighter and only has a few throwing items in terms of long range. techniques exoskeleton*- hardened tar armor that provides protection against physical attacks and high temperatures. Thickness of armor can be adjusted. •Sticky Skin*- allows Ishi to sticks to things he uses this form to keep his speed. •Exoskeleton Tackle- a simple tackle meant for crushing enemies. •Guillotine Kick- If Ishi is on higher ground he'll drop down while covering his leg in hardened tar and hit his enemy. The heavier he is the faster and stronger the attack is. •Tar Puddles- puddles of tar meant to trap enemies •Hardened Tar Dome- small dome that protects Ishi. Takes about 5min to make so he usually hides to make it. •Tar Bomb- thin hardened tar ball filled with liquid tar, about the size of a softball, breaks on contact. Ishi can throw these around the speed of a professional baseball pitcher(~95 m/ph) with good accuracy. Made in 1min •Throwing Stone- similar to the tar bomb except this ball is much denser and sturdier. This ball cannot be filled. Made in 30s •Shape Creation-while more used to plug things Ishi can create things like blocks, poles and other things. *these can be combined. For instance, Ishi could have sticky skin with armored arms or exoskeleton with sticky arms.